


Ramble On

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Forgive me, my boy, I do tend to ramble as I work.”
Relationships: Ducky Mallard & Jimmy Palmer
Kudos: 24





	Ramble On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" challenge # 724 "continue"

“That looks like everything for the paperwork,” said Jimmy, setting aside the clipboard.

Ducky nodded. “Very good, Mr. Palmer. Would you care to help me close up?”

“Can I?” his new assistant asked.

“Of course. We learn best by doing. Take care with the knife wounds, though.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I’m sure you will,” the ME agreed. “You know, this reminds me of a time when— Forgive me, my boy, I do tend to ramble as I work.”

Jimmy smiled. “No, please continue. I love hearing your stories.”

Ducky smiled back. “Well, then, it was about twelve years ago…” 

THE END


End file.
